La nueva esperanza del mundo
by JISG 41997
Summary: Tras oír rumores sobre derrotas de bandidos, Naofumi decide investigar al respecto, y junto con Raphtalia, encuentran aliados y un secreto que lo ayudarán a enfrentar las nuevas olas. Entre esos aliados, Raphtalia logra reencontrarse con una vieja amiga a la que creía muerta, con la que contará para ayudar a su amo Naofumi a enfrentar a las olas.
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado varios días desde que Naofumi recibió el título de gobernador del pueblo natal de Raphtalia. Durante esos días, él supervisaba todas las operaciones, asegurándose que todo marchara bien, ya fuera por el entrenamiento de los nuevos soldados con la señora mayor que le ayudó durante la penúltima ola, la cual estaba a punto de ser azotada; el entrenamiento que le daba Raphtalia a los pescadores y los constructores que edificaban las casas, graneros y otros edificios de funcionalidades similares.

A su lado estaba Filo, quien alegremente lo seguía. Conforme supervisaba, observaba el buen ritmo el que iban las restauraciones.

Pasaron los días y llegó el momento en el que dichas restauraciones y progresos terminaron. Mientras pasaba el "check-in", Naofumi empezó a oír rumores sobre bandidos que sorpresivamente habían sido encontrados con ataduras en manos y pies. Disimuladamente comenzó a oír las conversaciones ajenas que se trataban de esos rumores para saber más.

—"_¿Bandidos encontrados con ataduras?"—_Se pregunta Naofumi mentalmente, algo confundido.

—"¿Pasa algo Amo?"—Le pregunta Filo, curiosa por la cara de intriga que expresaba

—"No, nada"—Responde Naofumi, evitando que ella se intrigara.

Sin más, decide seguir supervisando a todo el territorio, con la intriga por saber sobre el responsable de dicha acción que consideraba "heroica".

Entretanto, en otros tres puntos de un bosque cerca de Seyaette, varios bandidos se encontraban armados hasta los dientes con espadas, lanzas, hachas y cuchillos. A su parecer, tenían planeado asaltar el pueblo durante las restauraciones. No obstante, como los otros bandidos, fueron sorprendidos y rodeados por kunai.

—"¿Qué pasa?"—Se pregunta temeroso uno de los bandidos.

A unos cuantos metros, como caído del cielo, aparece un tipo encapuchado, cuya mano sostenía una especie de vara.

Sumidos por el temor, juntaron valor y empezaron a correr hacia él, con tal de atacarlo. A pesar de sus intenciones agresivas, el tipo encapuchado rápidamente los dejó inconscientes al atacar puntos vulnerables. Teniéndolos en ese estado, los amarra y se retira, como un rayo.

Regresando con Naofumi, conforme oía más y más sobre los bandidos amarrados, se iba intrigando más. En su última revisión, logró oír sobre un tipo encapuchado que usaba una vara negra de metal y lanzaba cuchillos del mismo color con forma rara.

—"¿_Cuchillos raros?"—_Se pregunta Naofumi, algo pensativo.

—"¿Pasa algo amo Naofumi?"—Le cuestiona Raphtalia, algo curiosa al verlo pensativo.

—"Raphtalia ¿Has oído los rumores?".

—"¿Rumores? ¿Habla de los que tratan de aquella persona encapuchada que ha estado luchando contra bandidos?".

Él asiente.

—"Se oyen algo aterradores"—Comenta Raphtalia, algo preocupada—"Pero si usted irá a investigarlos, iré con usted".

—"De acuerdo"—Acepta Naofumi, con su expresión seria.

Estando de acuerdo, Naofumi y Raphtalia deciden salir del pueblo, no sin antes de avisar a algunos de sus aliados más cercanos, en busca de la verdad acerca de los bandidos atrapados por cuerdas, dando por seguro que no estarían atados sin alguien responsable.

Tan pronto como llegaron, empezaron a caminar, quitando hojas y otros obstáculos que se les aparecía. Conforme avanzaban en el bosque, más espesa era la flora.

—"¿Tan espeso era el bosque?—Le preguntaba Naofumi a Raphtalia, quejándose por la cantidad de árboles y hojas con las que chocaba contra su cara.

—"¡Espere, Naofumi-sama!"—Le advierte Raphtalia—"¿No será que tendríamos que investigar afuera del bosque?".

—"No lo creo"—Niega el héroe del escudo, analizando lo que le decía la Raccoon—"Siguiendo los rumores que hablan de ellos, son noqueados y posteriormente atados. Es imposible que se encuentren atados sin alguien que los haga". "_Aunque, me sorprende que los soldados que se entrenan en Seayette no me digan nada. Tsh"._

Sin más, deciden seguir con su camino. Finalmente, logran salir de entre tantos árboles y logran encontrar un lugar que parecía ser un gran santuario, llenos de animales de diferentes tipos: Caninos, Reptiles, Insectos, Felinos, mustélidos, entre otros, como herbívoros, que también servían en la cadena alimenticia (Planta-Herbívoro-carnívoro). Salvo el acto natural violento que seguía dicha cadena, todo se encontraba en paz, incluso contaba con un gran lago. Ambos se maravillaban ante la belleza y armonía que se postraba ante sus propios ojos.

—"¡Qué bonito está aquí Naofumi-sama!"—Comenta Raphtalia, admirando la vista.

De pronto, los felinos y caninos más grandes, siendo estos una manada de lobos, zorros, tigres y leones, sintieron sus presencias. No dudaron en mostrar su aura llena de hostilidad.

—"¿Qué diablos pasa?"—Se pregunta Naofumi, al sentir el aura hostil de los animales, haciendo que se pusieran a la defensiva, al igual Raphtalia.

De repente, un tigre blanco, más grande que los otros, se abalanzó contra Naofumi, poniendo su gran pata sobre él.

Raphtalia se apresuró a desenvainar su espada, pero cuando quiso atacar, una persona encapuchada desvió el ataque con una especie de bastón y la desarmó, abrumándola con un fuerte golpe de viento. Al verse desesperada.

—"¡Hey tú! ¿Quién eres?"—Le pregunta hostilmente Naofumi. De repente, el tipo, sin poder identificarse, voltea hacia el tigre blanco cuya pata seguía sobre él, lo cual le sorprende

—"Byakko, suéltalo"—Le ordena el tipo repentinamente, mientras se quita la capucha que dificultaba su identificación. Tan pronto como se le ordenó, el gran tigre blanco quita su pata del pecho de Naofumi, permitiendo levantarse.

Una vez levantado, voltea hacia el tipo que recientemente se quitó la capucha. Logra ver su cabello alborotado negro con mechones rojos y plateados, y sus ojos con iris roja y una especie de patrón particular.

—"_Qué ojos tan penetrantes"—_Piensa Naofumi, al sentirse levemente abrumado.

—"Bienvenidos al 'Santuario', Héroe del escudo y compañera"—Le dice el tipo, con una expresión seria.

—"¿Quién es usted?"—Le pregunta de repente Raphtalia, mientras levanta su espada y la envaina, al ver que no había más peligro, pero tenía curiosidad sobre la identidad de aquel tipo.

De repente, el tipo extiende el brazo zurdo, que sostenía el bastón largo y como consecuencia, logra ver la manera en la que este se repliega hasta quedar del tamaño de su mano, haciéndolo más compacto para guardarlo.

—"Síganme"—Les pide el tipo, dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar. Donde no había nada más que pasto, apareció una especie de mansión, lo que sorprendió mucho a Naofumi y Raphtalia. Por otra parte, el gran tigre blanco caminaba a lado del tipo de la capa con capucha.

Para más sorpresa, la manada de lobos lo rodean. Dos de ellos golpean suavemente, con su hocico, la espalda de ambos, buscando la manera para que ellos lo siguieran. Sin tener otra opción, deciden seguir la petición del tipo del bastón.

Al llegar a la entrada de la mansión, el tipo abre la puerta y le permite la entrada a Raphtalia y Naofumi.

—"Adentro tendrán las respuestas"—Les indica el tipo.

Entrando a la sala principal de la mansión, Naofumi y Raphtalia se encuentran con una especie de "sala", con todo y sillones. La manada de lobos que los escoltaban se retiran al verse innecesarios, a excepción de un par: uno plateado y uno de pelaje negro con blanco.

—"Ya que estamos aquí, ¿Te presentarás?"—Le pregunta Naofumi, intentando no perder la paciencia.

—"Siéntense"—Les dice el tipo, con firmeza.

Ambos, confundidos y sin tener ninguna opción, prosiguen a sentarse. De igual manera, el tipo encapuchado se quita la capa y la coloca sobre un perchero a lado de uno de los sillones, dejando ver su atuendo, el cual se asimilaba al de Ren, pero este era negro con detalles rojos y plateados, aparte de no tener armadura en lo absoluto, y su guantes no tenían cubiertos los dedos. Lo que más les daba curiosidad era las dos espadas que cargaba en la espalda, aun más dudas sobre la razón de no haberlas usado contra ellos. También podían notar diferentes armas, y algunas de estas las conocía Naofumi, pero para Raphtalia eran muy raras.

Finalmente, él se sienta.

—"Bien, primero y antes que nada"—dice el tipo de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, dando a conocer su nombre—"Yo soy Yisugo".

—"Es un gusto, Yisugo-san"—Le regresa Raphtalia, con una reverencia.

—"Ustedes son Naofumi y Raphtalia"—Deduce Yisugo, manteniendo su expresión seria, sorprendiendo a ambos—"Seguramente se preguntarán por qué sé sus nombres".

Ambos se quedaban circunspectos, esperando el momento para que él revelara sus cartas, pues tenían muchas dudas.

—"Procedamos"—Empieza Yisugo—"Soy un Guardián oculto, protector de este Santuario que posee portales secretos de emergencia. Al mismo tiempo, el don del 'Armero'. Me había enterado de la invocación de los cuatro héroes sagrados, también me enteré de toda esta faramalla en tu contra por parte del rey, la zorra de la primera princesa y la supuesta iglesia de los tres héroes. Lamentablemente, no habría podido ayudar dada mi posición de Guardián. Lo bueno es que al final pudieron resolver todo. Sin embargo. Las olas son mucho más fuertes y destructivas. Vi la última, por medio de mi esfera. Me hubiera gustado ayudar, pero mi posición no me ha dejado. También se me ha hecho frustrante que, aun después de aquella pelea contra el Pontífice, los héroes idiotas aun se peleen por estupideces".

—"¿No eres tú el que ha hecho tantas capturas de bandidos alrededor de este bosque?"—Le pregunta sorprendido Naofumi—"Aparte ¿Cómo es que has podido vigilar todo desde aquí?.

—"En cierta manera sí"—Responde Yisugo, haciendo una pequeña sonrisa arrogante—"Como habrán visto, en este Santuario viven varias familias de animales. Yo, a los cinco años desarrollé un don para comunicarme telepáticamente con algunos de ellos. Ellos me ayudan a limpiar y atrapar a bandidos que usan este bosque como parte de sus planes para su delincuencia. Aunque me encargué de los más recientes". En ese momento, se le aparecen, sobre sus hombros, un par de hurones—"Les he enseñado a amarrar, mientras son noqueados por los hurones".

—"¿Piensas quedarte aquí por el resto de tu vida?"—Le vuelve a preguntar Naofumi, poniéndose serio—"Se nota que tienes habilidad, considerando que desarmaste a Raphtalia".

—"¡Yisugo-sama!"—Dijo una voz de origen desconocido, interrumpiendo la "charla"—"Ya terminé mi entrenamiento".

—"¡Cierto!"—Exclama Yisugo, al oír la voz que lo llamaba, como si recordara algo—"Raphtalia, creo que estás a punto de recibir maravillosas noticias".

—"¿De qué está hablando?"—Le cuestiona la Raccoon, sin saber de lo que a él se refería.

En eso, aparece una mujer semi-humana que conservaba ciertos rasgos iguales a la amiga de la infancia de Raphtalia: Rifana, solo que más crecida.

—"Rifana...Chan ¿E-en verdad eres...tú?"—Le pregunta Raphtalia, sin poder creer que fuera ella. Esta por su parte, también se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de felicidad.

—"Sí, Raphtalia-chan, soy yo"—Responde Rifana, también con lágrimas. Sin soportar tantas emociones, ambas se abrazan fuertemente.

Entretanto, Naofumi y Yisugo:

—"¿Cómo es que está viva?"—Le pregunta Naofumi, admirando tales hechos pasando.

—"Yo la rescaté"—Explica Yisugo, con su cara seria, mientras acariciaba ambos hurones—"Bueno, fue indirectamente, porque fue una especie de 'grupo' de mis compañeros hurones, bajo mis órdenes, la que la rescató. Empleé un par de hechizos: uno donde replicara la imagen de los esqueletos de Rifana y otro para transportarla a ella y a mis compañeros al santuario. Aunque, lamento no haber salvado a los otros. Lamentablemente no podía dejar que el gobernador idiota de aquel entonces notara anormalidades, por lo que decidí rescatarla solo a ella, por el momento. Me alegró ver que ustedes pudieron rescatarlos".

Al poder procesar la información que él le daba, regresó a la pregunta antes que Rifana interrumpiera, pero antes, Raphtalia se separó del abrazo de Rifana y se arrodilló hacia Yisugo, quien se sorprendió.

—"Gracias... muchas gracias Yisugo-san. Me ha regresado una parte de la felicidad que hace mucho tiempo me fue arrebatada"—Le dice la Raccoon, aun arrodillada.

De algún modo Yisugo sintió como un pinchazo en el corazón, producto de un sentimiento cálido que le pasaba por todo el cuerpo y le aumentaba la frecuencia cardíaca.

—"De algún modo ese sentimiento te motiva a pelear ¿No?"—Le dice Naofumi, con una sonrisa levemente arrogante—"Únetenos. Combatamos a las olas".

Raphtalia se sorprendió bastante al ver que su amo le pedía a alguien que se le uniera, dada la parte de la historia en la que fue engañado, humillado e incriminado le dio motivos para no confiar en nadie.

Rifana, por otro lado, sonrió al ver que tenía la oportunidad de poder luchar a lado del héroe del escudo. No dudó en empezar a insistirle para que aceptara la oferta de Naofumi.

—"_Harás un bien mayor ayudándolo"—_Le dice una voz en su cabeza, un tanto grave—"_No creo que tengas que _

—"_¡Byakko!"—_Dice mentalmente Yisugo, volteando hacia el gran tigre blanco, al igual que los otros, notando que dicho tigre lo veía fijamente

—"_Le he pasado el mensaje a Fenrir, Silver, Kuro, Shiro, Galaga, Kokuyou, Orochimaru, Nemea, Anubis e Hidrax_"—Le explica telepáticamente Byakko—"_También están de acuerdo. Incluso quieren apuntarse para ayudar. De igual manera yo también deseo apuntarme. Nos podríamos transportar por medio del mundo astral, así que no se preocupe de eso"._

Yisugo se preocupó tanto como le daba un alivio. Se encontraba en un gran conflicto sobre dejar el santuario para ayudar a Naofumi, o quedarse y seguir protegiéndolo.

—"_Algún día llegará el momento en el que tengas que tomar la decisión sobre dejar el Santuario y ayudar a combatir las Olas o quedarte a seguir protegiendo el Santuario"—_Resonaba en la cabeza de Yisugo—"_No importa lo que decidas, el Santuario siempre estará aquí, y siempre estará protegido, estés en él o no. Has creado un vínculo con todos los animales de este Santuario. Entenderán, a su tiempo, que usted deberá irse, y decidirán protegerlo en su ausencia"._

—"¿Pasa algo, Yisugo?"—Le pregunta Naofumi, al ver su cara llena de conflicto.

—"Solo recordaba unas palabras que alguien me dijo hace tiempo, antes de morir"—Aclara Yisugo.

En eso, varios monos vestidos con diferentes atuendos que parecían ninjas, guerreros shaolin y samurai se aparecieron alrededor de la sala, colgándose de diferentes puntos estructurales con sus colas.

—"Nosotros protegeremos el santuario"—Le dice uno de los que vestían atuendo de ninja—"No se preocupe. Además, siempre podrá volver".

Al ver la determinación de sus compañeros, se dio cuenta que en realidad deseaba luchar contra las Olas. Le generaba curiosidad investigar sus orígenes. Tomando eso en cuenta, se levanta, lleno de determinación y voltea hacia Naofumi—"Acepto".

Todos se alegraron al ver que él había decidido. En ese mismo momento, tres serpientes, un par de lobos (blanco con negro y plateado), un par de panteras (blanca y negra), un león, un zorro de nueve colas y un gran perro negro entran a la mansión.

—"¿Quiénes son ellos?"—Le pregunta de repente Naofumi, algo desconcertado.

—"Serán nuestros nuevos compañeros"—Contesta Yisugo, empezando a presentarlos—"Fenrir (lobo negro con blanco); Silver (Lobo plateado); Galaga, Kokuyou, Orochimaru (las tres serpientes: un par de cobras [Galaga y Kokuyou] y una mamba negra [Orochimaru], la cual era más larga que las primeras dos); Anubis (Gran perro negro); Shiro (Pantera blanca); Kuro (Pantera negra); Nemea (Gran león); Kyubi (Zorro de nueve colas) y pues, ya conocen a Byakko (el gran tigre blanco)". Los animales se reverencian, antes de que círculos mágicos alrededor de ellos los hicieran desaparecer.

—"Fueron al mundo astral"—Le informa Yisugo anticipadamente—"Son mis familiares espirituales".

Tras pasar toda la "celebración", Naofumi y Raphtalia deciden quedarse y marcharse al siguiente día. Mientras Raphtalia acompaña a Rifana para ponerse al día, Naofumi decide seguir hablando con Yisugo, pues tenía dudas sobre este santuario del que nadie ha sabido:

—"Yisugo"—Le llama Naofumi, teniendo curiosidad por algo—"Dijiste que había portales ¿Para qué son? Y este Santuario ¿Por qué está tan escondido? ¿Por qué hay tantos animales aquí?".

—"Convocará a viejos amigos, muy poderosos, que he conocido a lo largo del tiempo, para ayudarnos si el mundo llega a tener una crisis que ni los héroes puedan afrontar"—Explica Yisugo—"También mantiene en paz a estos animales salvajes. Son parte de los protectores del mundo. Lo defenderán si el mundo es obligado a afrontar una crisis. Tienen la misma función que los portales. Le servirán como una especie de 'refuerzo' que ayudará a afrontar las calamidades que amenacen al mundo. Y la razón por la que está tan escondido: para que nadie sepa de ellos. Tanto aliados como enemigos. Así podrán atacar por sorpresa al enemigo y derrotarlo fácilmente".

—"Pero ¿Las olas no son consideradas como crisis de esos mundos?".

—"Las olas no son lo preocupante aquí"—Aclara el tipo de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado—"Este ejército de animales espera la última ola, la ola donde aparecerá el ser que las provoca. Seguramente, cuando ese ser aparezca, los portales se activarán, trayendo a aquellos amigos y nos ayudarán a confrontarlo".

—"¿Quieres decir que puede haber un ser que está provocando las olas llenas de monstruos?"—Le pregunta Naofumi, algo sorprendido.

—"No lo sé"—Contesta Yisugo—"Pero este Santuario contiene a los animales y criaturas aguerridas que nos ayudarán cuando llegue el momento de la última ola".

—"Bueno, mañana nos espera un pequeño viaje"—Finaliza Naofumi, retirándose a una de las habitaciones para descansar. Yisugo, por su parte, también se dirige a su habitación con tal de descansar y prepararse para su nuevo viaje".

Por otra parte, con Raphtalia y Rifana:

—"¿Cómo es viajar con el héroe del escudo, Raphtalia-chan?"—Le pregunta Rifana, con mucha curiosidad.

Raphtalia, muy animada, le empieza a contar sobre su vida y viajes con Naofumi: la manera en la que lo conoció, como ellos luchaban contra las olas, cuando criaron a Filo. Tanto las partes tristes, como las felices, le contó. Entre más le contaba, más ansiaba que llegara el siguiente día para iniciar su nuevo viaje. Finalmente llegó la parte en la que logran recuperar la aldea donde habían crecido. Finalmente, llega el turno de Rifana sobre su vida en el santuario, la manera en la que Yisugo la curó tanto mental como físicamente, la forma en la que la consolaba cuando tenía pesadillas sobre sus torturas frecuentes y los momentos en los que la empezó a entrenar con el bastón largo y las espadas.

Para cuando terminaron de hablar a causa del cansancio, ambas se acuestan en la cama y terminan dormidas, esperando el nuevo día.

**Esta historia continuará**


	2. Chapter 2

Finalmente, el amanecer logra asomarse desde el oriente. Naofumi, Yisugo, Raphtalia y Rifana se levantan con tal de desayunar y alistarse para el viaje para Seyaette. Mientras comían, Naofumi se fijó en los arneses que tenía Yisugo y las armas que guardaba en las vainas y estuches que sostenían. Tenía kunai, shuriken, bo-shuriken, incluso armas arrojadizas con forma de un naipe. También un tanto y un Wakizashi. También guardaba sus bastones retráctiles, aunque contaba con dos más cortos, siendo estos un par de Han-bo.

—"¿Cómo conseguiste tantas armas arrojadizas estando aquí?"—Le pregunta Naofumi, algo curioso—"Y aparte llevas bastones".

—"Todas las armas que poseo son producto de mi don del 'armero'"—Explica Yisugo—"Me permite crear un arma con materiales de este bosque, muy resistentes como las cuatro armas sagradas. Sin embargo, utilizo las armas dependiendo del oponente".

Ambos se desconcertaron.

—"Nunca me ha gustado matar a mi propia especie"—Aclara—"Cuando lucho contra los humanos y semi-humanos, utilizo los bastones y las armas arrojadizas. Cuando son monstruos utilizo las espadas".

—"Entiendo"—Dice Naofumi—"Pero ¿No se te hace pesado llevar tanta arma?".

—"Me siento más fuerte haciéndolo".

—"¿Sabe conjurar magia?"—Le pregunta Raphtalia, un poco curiosa.

—"En cierto sentido"—Responde el tipo de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado—"No lo considero magia, sino habilidades psíquicas. Mayormente puedo lanzar ataques de relámpago/rayos, fuego y energía solar".

—"Yisugo-san me enseñó a visualizar la magia. Puedo utilizar magia de agua y viento"—Menciona Rifana, coquetamente—"Él me explicó que puede utilizar su mente para crear fuego y dirigir la luz".

—"Ah".

Pasó un rato y todos terminaron de comer. Estando listos y suficientemente alimentados, proceden a salir del bosque.

Estando en camino, en medio entre los árboles:

—"¿Qué habías hecho durante el tiempo que estuviste en ese Santuario?"—Le vuelve a preguntar el héroe del Escudo.

—"Entrenar, entrenar y seguir entrenando, tanto habilidades físicas, como mentales y comunicativas entre mis compañeros y yo"—Cuenta Yisugo, neutralmente—"Al mismo tiempo, vigilaba sus pasos, deseando luchar contra los monstruos de las olas".

Tras pasar un rato, logran salir del bosque.

—"Es reconfortante poder salir de nuevo"—Les dice Yisugo.

—"¿Con quién vivía, Yisugo-san?"—Le interroga Raphtalia—"Digo, antes de Rifana–chan".

—"Con mis maestros y maestras"—Contesta el chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado—"Tras haberme entrenado, se fueron a cazar y luchar contra las olas desde las sombras, pero aparentemente nunca lograron regresar, desde entonces he vivido solo con mis compañeros".

Y así Naofumi y Raphtalia fueron interrogándolo todo el camino. De alguna manera, para Naofumi, confiar en él no era posible, o por lo menos en el momento, dados los antecedentes incriminatorios, humillaciones y discriminación por los que pasó. Tenía que rasgar todo su ser para determinar si era confiable, al igual que sus familiares.

—"Naofumi-sama ¿Está pensando en cosas groseras?"—Le cuestiona Raphtalia por medio de susurros.

Al haberlo acompañado durante bastante tiempo, Raphtalia se había vuelto muy buena para adivinar lo que él pensaba, pues incluso cuando lo veía de reojo, casi podía leer la expresión de su cara, delatando sus pensamientos. En eso, ambos se sorprenden del atrevimiento de Rifana al abrazar a Naofumi. Pero de repente este la aparta abruptamente, con la cara sombría, sorprendiendo a Yisugo, Raphtalia y hasta Rifana, quien al mismo tiempo se angustió y se encogió de hombros.

—"Ira"—Deduce Yisugo, recobrando la compostura y atrayendo la atención de los tres—"No te sientas mal Rifana. No es nada personal".

—"¿Eh?"—Le pregunta Rifana.

—"Naofumi ha pasado por muchas cosas desde que llegó"—Explica Yisugo, estando serio.

—"No hables de lo que haya pasado"—Le advierte Naofumi, en un intento por estar a la defensiva—"Me volví más fuerte ahora. No hables del pasado".

—"Naofumi, no tienes que defenderte de mí"—Le dice Yisugo—"Yo sé por lo que pasaste. Sé que te incriminaron. Yo te aseguro que jamás te traicionaré. Una vez que he visto todas las buenas acciones, sé que puedo confiar en ti".

Naofumi empezó a analizar lo que decía.

—"Aparte, tú fuiste quien me solicitó a mí"—Agrega.

El héroe del escudo volteó hacia Raphtalia, quien al verlo asentía con seriedad múltiples veces, al igual que Rifana, quien consideró que se recuperó al instante.

—"Podré no haber pasado por lo mismo que tú, pero te garantizo que te ayudaré a enfrentar las Olas y cualquier otra amenaza, porque sé que mis maestros y maestras, que DEP, lo hubieran querido"—Prosigue Yisugo.

Al ver la determinación que él tenía sobre ayudarlo a enfrentar las olas, decidió confiar en él por ahora, aunque con la misma advertencia que le había hecho al rey cuando él lo amenazó usando a Raphtalia y Filo como objetivos dadas sus relaciones con él.

—"No hay necesidad de amenazarlo Naofumi–sama"—Le indica Raphtalia.

Después de eso se crea un silencio sepulcral lleno de tensión entre los cuatro.

Sin más, deciden seguir su camino de regreso al territorio de Seayette. Al pasar medio día caminando, logran llegar a la aldea, donde todos empezaron a darles la bienvenida, incluyendo Filo, quien parecía estar algo preocupada de que su amo hubiera sido herido o secuestrado. En eso, ve a Yisugo y Rifana.

—"Amo ¿Quiénes son ellos?"—Le pregunta Filo, volteando hacia él.

—"Dos nuevos aliados"—Responde Naofumi—"Él es Yisugo. Algunos conocerán a Rifana".

Keel, quien nada más ver a Rifana viva y sana, no dudó en correr hacia ella para abrazarla.

—"¡Escudo nii-chan! ¿Cómo...?"—Le pregunta Keel, después de separarse de Rifana, quien también se alegraba de ver belleza en lo que antes eran ruinas y el hecho de que ella (sí, Keel es mujer) seguía viva.

—"Agradécele a él"—Le dice Naofumi, señalando con sus ojos a Yisugo, quien observaba alrededor y admiraba el paisaje.

Keel rapidamente se para frente al antes mencionado, con una sonrisa coqueta y las manos detrás, sumamente emocionada, lo cual le llamó la atención al chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado.

—"¿Pasa algo, chico?"—Le pregunta Yisugo, algo confundido.

—"Es chica"—Le aclara Rifana entre susurros. "Ah". Incluso Naofumi se sorprendió, pues todo este tiempo desde que la rescató creyó que era un chico.

—"Se lo agradezco de corazón"—Le dice de repente Keel, sujetando ambas manos de Yisugo con las suyas—"Gracias a usted, Rifana-Chan ha vuelto con nosotros".

Los otros habitantes de la aldea empezaron a tomarlo de la mano, dándole la bienvenida, ocasionándole un sentimiento cálido en él, casi enternecedor. Incluso Filo se convirtió a su forma filorial y lo rodeó con sus plumas, dándole una sensación cálida.

—"Por cierto, Tate no yuusha–sama"—Dice uno de los habitantes—"Recibimos una carta por parte de la princesa de Melromarc, Melty-sama".

Naofumi cambió su expresión a una malhumorada.

—"Naofumi-sama ¿Vuelve a enojarse con Melty?"—Le pregunta Raphtalia, un poco acusatoria al leer la expresión de su amo.

—"Yisugo, en esto sí que confío en ti para que lidies con ella"—Le solicita indirectamente Naofumi a su amigo, quien se desconcertó al respecto, mientras se alejaba a solas, en busca de un lugar para tirarse un rato—"Raphtalia, Rifana, Filo, ayúdenlo".

—"¿Quién es Melty?"—Le interroga Yisugo, sin poder entender en lo que le pedía.

—"Mel-chan es mi amiga"—Le responde de repente Filo, volviendo a su forma humana—"Por alguna extraña razón al amo lo vuelve loco".

—"¿Cómo se supone que voy a lidiar con ella?"—Le cuestiona Yisgo, algo confundido—"Juzgando por el comportamiento de Naofumi, ella debe ser alguien detestable ¿Verdad?".

—"Dependerá de la manera de cómo te dirijas a ella"—Le dice Raphtalia, siendo la voz de la razón en lugar del héroe del escudo—"Cuando se conocieron y Naofumi-sama se dio cuenta de su posición de princesa pues...empezó su tensión".

—"Suena a algo complicado"—Comenta Rifana, intentando "atar" los hilos.

—"Creo que será más fácil una vez que llegues a conocerla"—Le aconseja Raphtalia, forzando una sonrisa, aunque con algo de pena.

En ese mismo momento, cierto carruaje se aproxima hacia la entrada del pueblo. Ese mismo carruaje poseía los mismos rasgos que el carruaje real de la reina, por lo que muchos asumieron que era la misma princesa Melty. Al llegar, el cochero baja de la parte donde jalaba y manejaba a los caballos. Posterior a eso, se acerca a la puerta y la abre, dejando salir a cierta niña de cabello azulado y ojos morados.

—"¡Mel–chan!"—Exclama Filo, corriendo hacia ella.

—"aah, así que ella es la segunda princesa de Melromarc"—Asume Yisugo, levemente sorprendido—"Yo la imaginaba más alta".

—"¡Oe!"—Le reclama Melty, logrando oír lo que él había dicho al aire, con su cara de enojada—"¿A quién le dices 'Segunda princesa'?".

—"Esto...¿No eres la segunda princesa? ¿Serás la primera princesa?"—Le pregunta vagamente Yisugo, desviando la vista por lo incómodo que se sentía.

—"¡Soy Melty! ¡Soy Melty! ¡¿Dónde está Naofumi?!"—Gritaba Melty, comportándose infantil hacia él.

—"Em...Naofumi–sama...creo que fue a descansar"—Responde Raphtalia, desviando la vista y fingiendo demencia, además de querer ayudar al chico nuevo.

—"Este Naofumi, qué irresponsable de su parte no venir a recibirme"—Se queja la princesa—"Por cierto ¿Tú quién eres?".

—"Soy Yisugo"—Se presenta el chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, con una reverencia—"Soy el nuevo integrante del grupo de Naofumi".

—"Bien"—Dice Melty, dando una reverencia—"Yo soy Melty Q Melromarc. Pese a ser una princesa, pertenezco también al grupo de Naofumi, por lo que te agradecería que me llames por mi nombre".

—"_No parece que sea tan difícil tratar con ella"—_Se comenta a sí mismo Yisugo, viendo de cabeza a pies a Melty—"_¿Será por su edad? Por cierto ¿Cuántos años tendrá? ¿Tendrá unos 10 años, considerando su altura y apariencia? Sin mencionar su personalidad tan infantil"_.

—"Yisugo–san ¿No estará pensando en algo grosero? ¿O sí?"—Le pregunta Raphtalia, lanzándole una mirada llena de sospecha, sorprendiéndolo.

—"¿Qué? No, solo me preguntaba su edad"—Se apresura a decir Yisugo—"Después de todo sigue pareciendo una niña".

Melty no duró en pisarle fuertemente su pie, reprendiéndolo por el comentario—"Este tipo no tiene ni una chispa de decencia, preguntándole a una mujer su edad".

—"¡Itteé!"—Exclama Yisugo, levemente adolorido del pie. "_Con razón Naofumi no le gusta lidiar con ella"._

_—"_Por cierto, Melty–san ¿A qué se debe su venida a aquí?"—Le pregunta Raphtalia, haciendo caso omiso a los quejidos del chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, quien intentaba quitarse el dolor.

—"Venía para llevar a Naofumi y grupo al castillo para hablar con mi madre"—Le responde Melty, cambiando su semblante a uno más tranquilo—"Hay un gigantesco problema que hay que discutir. Por cierto, ¿Quién es ella?".

Melty volteó hacia Rifana, ya que la sorprendió al ver una cara nueva, aunque parecía conocerla de antes.

—"¡Oh! No se lo había dicho"—Dice Raphtalia, feliz de poder decirle—"Ella es Rifana–chan".

—"¡¿Rifana...chan?!"—Exclama Melty, sumamente sorprendida ya que cuando la "conoció" ella era un esqueleto, o al menos, eso había creído todo ese tiempo—"¿Qué no ella estaba muerta?".

—"Yo también lo estuve creyendo"—Agrega Raphtalia, sumamente alegre.

—"Es un gusto, Melty–san"—Saluda adecuadamente Rifana, con una reverencia.

—"Igualmente"—Le dice Melty, sumamente feliz de ver a alguien que creía muerto debido a la crueldad, con una reverencia—"Por cierto ¿Cómo lograste salir?".

—"Yisugo–san me salvó"—Explica Rifana, con un ligero rubor—"Me salvó, me alimentó, me dio medicina y hasta me entrenó".

—"¿Yisugo?"—Pregunta Melty, un poco incrédula al ver su lapso de dolor que parecía de caricatura—"Debe ser una mentira".

—"Le digo la verdad Melty–san"—Se apresura a decir Rifana—"No desconfíe de él solo por ese 'lapsus'. Él realmente es fuerte".

—"Me gustaría verlo en acción antes de creerlo"—Dice Melty.

—"A mí también"—Le secunda Filo, también con cara de incredulidad.

Antes que pudieran seguir con su conversación, aparece Naofumi con uno de los habitantes de la aldea.

—"Bien Melty, ¿Qué asuntos tienes?"—Le pregunta Naofumi, nada más la ve.

—"¡Cielos Naofumi!—Le reprende Melty por su falta de modales—"Mi ma...la reina de Melromarc solicita tu presencia".

—"Bueno, era cuestión de tiempo para que me llamaran"—Se dice a sí mismo el héroe del escudo, suspirando con resignación.

—"Ni cómo hacerle"—Dice Yisugo, apareciendo a su lado como salido de la nada—"Ahora veo por qué te cuesta tanto lidiar con esta pequeñaja".

Sin más, todo el grupo de Naofumi se prepara y parte hacia la capital de Melromarc, donde la Reina Mirellia los esperaba.

**Esta historia continuará.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuestros héroes se disponen a ir a la ciudad capital del reino de Melromarc, donde la reina esperaba ver al héroe del escudo sobre los problemas que Melty mencionó estando en la aldea de Seayette. Dichos héroes eran Naofumi, Raphtalia, Filo, Melty, Yisugo y Rifana.**

Durante el camino, Rifana y Raphtalia platicaban, mientras que Naofumi, Yisugo y Melty hablaban:

—"¿Cuáles son esos 'problemas' que mencionaste?"—Le pregunta el héroe del escudo a Melty—"Al menos danos una premisa".

—"Espera un poco Naofumi"—Le dice la primera princesa—"No quisiera darte información inexacta".

Naofumi suspiraba, al ver que no podía sacarle información hasta que llegara.

Finalmente, llegan a la capital de Melromarc y proceden a entrar al castillo, para después reunirse con la reina Mirellia. No obstante, en su camino se encuentran a Escoria, vagando por la habitación de la entrada con un pequeño cartel colgando alrededor de su cuello que decía: "Me he portado mal, ignorarme ante toda circunstancia".

—"¿Quién es ese?"—Pregunta Yisugo, al igual que Rifana.

A lo que podían ver, estaba rodeado por soldados con lanzas, listos para lincharlo en caso que intentara escapar o hacerle daño a alguien.

—"Ese es el ex-rey de Melromarc: Escoria"—Les responde Naofumi—"_¿Qué habrá hecho para que esté así?"._

—"¡ESCUDOOOO!"—Grita Escoria nada más verlo, queriendo golpearlo. No obstante, los soldados se lo impidieron, dándole palazos.

—"_Como disfruto ver a este tipo siendo el malo y el castigado"—_Piensa Naofumi, intentando evitar esbozar una sonrisa que provocara enojo en Raphtalia.

—"Está pensando en algo grosero ¿No es así?"—Le reprendía Raphtalia, como si de un hijo se tratara.

—"_Raphtalia sí que sabe leer la expresión de Naofumi"—_Expresa mentalmente Yisugo, observando la relación que ellos tenían.

—"Es un gusto verlos"—Dice la reina, saliendo del fondo de la habitación, feliz de ver a Naofumi y los demás.

—"¿Por qué Basura está de esa manera?"—Le pregunta antes que nada Naofumi, en un intento por no reírse.

—"Solo ignórenlo"—Le solicita la reina, buscando evitar darles una explicación, mientras les ordena a los soldados vigilante sacarlo de la habitación. Después voltea a Rifana y Yisugo—"Iwatani-sama ¿Quiénes son estos individuos?".

—"Es un honor, reina"—Le dice de repente Yisugo, arrodillándose—"yo soy Yisugo, y ella es mi compañera, Rifana. Somo miembros del grupo de Naofumi". Al igual que él, Rifana se arrodilla, no sin antes ubicarse a su lado derecho.

—"Ellos son mis nuevos compañeros"—Aclara Naofumi, con el fin de proseguir y solicitar información sobre la razón de traerlos al castillo—"¿Cuál es el asunto de todo esto?".

—"Verá Iwatani-sama"—Procede la reina Mirellia—"¡Que pasen los otros tres héroes!".

En eso, los tres héroes antes mencionados aparecen entrando por la puerta principal y posicionándose a un lado de Naofumi, mientras que su otro lado se mantenían Yisugo, Rifana, Raphtalia y Filo (en su forma humana).

—"¡Naofumi!—Exclama Ren, el héroe de la espada.

—"¿Qué hace un tramposo en esta sala?"—Pregunta molesto Motoyasu, el héroe de la lanza.

—"_Bueno ¿Qué esperaba de él?"—_Pensaba Naofumi, resignado.

—"Puedo deducir que estos tres son los disque héroes que están destinados a salvar el mundo de las olas"—Comenta Yisugo, suspirando resignación.

—"¡Oe!"—Exclaman los tres, rodeándolo.

—"¡Ya es suficiente!"—Exclama la reina, poniendo orden en la habitación presente. Todos los que hacían relajo se callaron inmediatamente y regresaron a sus puntos iniciales—"En este mismo momento, los cuatro héroes y yo nos reuniremos en privado para hablar de nuevo con ustedes".

Los cuatro héroes se sorprendieron al ver que se dirigían hacia ellos.

—"Espere"—Se apresura a decir Naofumi—"Quiero que Yisugo, Raphtalia y Rifana estén en la reunión. Si ellos estarán en la batalla, mejor que escuchen".

—"De acuerdo"—Acepta la reina, guiándolos a él, sus compañeros y los otros héroes al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la pequeña reunión antes mencionada.

Una vez ahí:

—"El propósito de esta reunión es para volver a hablar y terminar la reunión que se había iniciado antes de la ola en Cal'mira"—Justifica la reina, majestuosamente.

—"No pienso decirle nada a este tramposo"—Declara Ren, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada de manera presumida.

—"¡Escuchen!"—Les dice firmemente el héroe del escudo—"No ganaremos nada si no trabajamos juntos".

—"¿Por qué tendría que cooperar con un tramposo?"—Le secundaba Motoyasu, también desviando la vista.

—"Porque si no...terminarán muertos"—Responde en nombre de Naofumi el tipo de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, con una mirada severa, lo que hizo dudar a Ren, Itsuki y Motoyasu.

—"Él tiene razón"—Le apoya la reina Mirellia, postrándose firmemente—"Los cuatro héroes tienen que trabajar juntos para defendernos de las olas".

—"Tú ¿De dónde vienes, forastero?"—Le pregunta repentinamente Ren a Yisugo—"¿Sabes lo que él ha hecho? ¿Todas las atrocidades?".

—"No tienes derecho a decirme 'forastero'. Tú, en este mundo, eres el forastero"—Contraataca Yisugo, con severidad, casi podía jurar que él podía percibir un aura llena de instinto asesino en él, que a la mínima provocación podría matarlo instantáneamente.

—"¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así con un héroe?"—Le cuestiona esta vez Motoyasu, con intenciones de retarlo a un duelo—"¡Naofumi, tu esclavo es bastante bocón! Debería cerrarle la boca con un duelo".

—"Él no es un esclavo"—Responde Naofumi, tranquilamente—"Él es un compañero. No te recomiendo que te arriesgues, ni ninguno de ustedes dos, Ren, Itsuki".

—"Demasiado tarde"—Dice Ren, de igual manera, con intenciones de luchar contra el chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado—"No permitiré que él, quien sea que sea, me insulte como si nada".

—"¡Yo no permitiré que se dirija así como así hacia Yisugo-sama, sin importar si es el dichoso héroe de la espada, o de la lanza"—Defiende Rifana—"Seguramente los derrotará en segundos".

—"¡Ya basta!"—Exclama repentinamente la reina Mirellia, deteniendo la disputa entre los héroes y Yisugo.

—"Su Majestad"—Le llama repentinamente Yisgo, de manera tranquila, lo que le llamó la atención—"Me gustaría mostrar mi fuerza en un duelo contra estos tres disque héroes. De esta manera podrán saber qué tan útil podría ser en combate".

Los tres héroes le dirigieron miradas de odio, mientras él los fijaba como objetivos. Esto sorprendió a los otros presentes, en especial a la reina, quien después de dicha sorpresa suspiró algo _fastidiada—"¿Por qué tengo que verlos pelear como niños?"._

—"Suena bien para mí"—Dice Naofumi—"Me gustaría ver algo de acción sin que esté en ella".

—"Ja, tu subordinado está por cometer su último error"—Presume Motoyasu, riendo confiadamente.

—"Vamos a un lugar donde puedan desatarse"—Ordena la reina, sin tener opción.

Con eso en mente, todos los presentes se desplazan hacia la misma plaza del castillo donde una vez estuvieron a punto de ejecutar a Perra y Escoria. Mientras Naofumi, Raphtalia, Rifana y el resto de su grupo, la reina y Melty incluidas, se sentaban en el balcón real, Yisugo y los héroes se ubicaban en la explanada.

—"¿Qué hacemos aquí amo?"—Le pregunta Filo, algo curiosa.

—"¡Oye, Filo!"—Le quiso reprender Raphtalia, pero Naofumi la detuvo—"¿Recuerdas al tipo de cabello alborotado negro con mechones rojos y plateados?".

Ella asiente.

—"Venimos a ver sus habilidades"—Continúa.

—"¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto?"—Se preguntaba Melty, suspirando fastidiada.

Entretanto, Yisugo empezó a girar su bastón largo a gran velocidad, alistándose para luchar contra los tres héroes, quienes rápidamente lo rodearon y empezaron a lanzarle ataques desde tres direcciones, pero pese a sus intenciones de dañarlo, él logró desviar los ataques como si fuera aire gracias a los giros veloces que hacía con su bastón, lo que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

—"Mi turno"—Dice Yisugo, riendo confiadamente, saltando hacia Ren para propinarle un ataque.

—"¿Qué diablos es esto?"—Se cuestionaba Ren, abrumado ante el ataque que logró bloquear.

En ese momento, Motoyasu intentó atacar a Yisugo, pero este no se dejó, realizando una maniobra que lo impulsó a otro lado, sin embargo, cayó en cuenta que había una gran posibilidad que los ataques los mataran entre sí, por lo que cambió su maniobra, desviando el ataque de la lanza con una patada y golpeándolo con otra, finalizando con un impulso de forcejeo entre bastón y espada, aterrizando a unos metros detrás de Ren.

—"¡Flecha de trueno!"—Dice Itsuki, lanzando su ataque de arco hacia el chico del bastón. No obstante, Yisugo lo esquivó y como un rayo se posicionó por detrás de él, realizando una fuerte estocada en su espalda.

—"¡Hundred Sword!"—Exclama Ren, invocando espadas de luz azul. Yisugo, como rápida reacción, lanzó una especie de "gis" a una velocidad cuyos ojos del "público" le perdieron la vista. Para cuando volvieron a ver el pequeño proyectil, se había estampado justo en la frente de Ren, dejándolo una marca roja.

Mientras Yisgo luchaba ágilmente contra los héroes, en el balcón:

—"Ese Yisugo, es impresionante"—Dice asombrada Raphtalia, viendo el duelo.

—"¡Claro!"—Exclama Rifana, admirando la habilidad de combate de su "compañero".

—"¡Sugoi (Genial)"—Elogiaba Filo, viendo a Yisugo pelear.

—"Impresionante"—Le secundaba Melty, algo sorprendida ante las habilidades instintivas de combate que usaba Yisugo.

Por otro lado, Naofumi, observando la batalla, analizaba a su compañero con su expresión fría de siempre—"_Considerando sus habilidades en combate, él podría llegar a ser uno de los cuatro héroes. Podría manejar ya sea la lanza o la espada en cuestión de segundos, mejor que los dos inútiles de Ren o Motoyasu. Incluso podría decir que él no habría sido seducido fácilmente por Perra. Incluso él me habría apoyado en aquel incidente"._

—"¿Naofumi-sama?".

—"No es nada"—Dice el héroe del escudo, manteniendo sus pensamientos analíticos.

Sin más, siguieron viendo el duelo, aunque no parecía que duraría mucho, ya que los héroes empezaron a cansarse tras varios golpes recibidos por su único oponente, mientras que Yisugo se mantenía en guardia con su bastón.

—"¡Es suficiente!"—Exclama la reina, dando por terminado el duelo y ordenando a un grupo de guardias para que recogieran a los héroes agotados.

Yisugo se reincorporó y se reunió con los demás, no sin antes recoger sus "gises arrojadizos" utilizando un.

—"Vimos tu habilidad con el bastón, por lo que parece que dominas las bases de armas de asta"—Dice Naofumi, con cara seria—"Pero parece que ocultas más habilidades que las que mostraste en este duelo".

—"Más adelante podrás verlas"—Responde Yisugo, extendiendo el puño, lo que le tomó unos segundos para procesar este acto. Procesado, Naofumi choca su puño con lo de él, en muestra de un comienzo amistoso.

—"Parece que los otros héroes necesitarán descansar por hoy"—Comenta la reina, sin poder hacer nada al respecto—"Creo que tomará otro día volver a hacer la reunión. Más adelante les avisaré por medio de Melty el día que se vuelva la reunión".

—"De acuerdo"—Suspira Naofumi, resignado—"_Demonios ¿Por qué este mundo decidió elegir a estos tres héroes que parecen caricaturas?"._

Sin más, los cinco (Naofumi, Raphtalia, Filo, Rifana y Yisugo), por medio de la teletransportación del Escudo legendario, regresaron a Seayette.

Estando en el pueblo, Raphtalia, Rifana fueron a ver en qué ayudaban; Filo se retiró a jugar por ahí, dejando a Naofumi y Yisugo a solas.

Ellos empezaron a caminar por el pueblo, y mientras caminaban, Yisugo le contó un poco más sobre él, bajo la solicitud de Naofumi, quien buscaba conocerlo un poco más, con tal de familiarizarse con él y estrechar más sus lazos de amistad, ya que, entre más le contara sobre él, más confianza empezaba a otorgarle.

Así, Naofumi descubrió las armas que él manejaba, que en su mayoría eran bastones (Bastón largo/bo/Yin Shou Gun, tonfas, Bastón Medio/Jo, olisi/Bastones de eskrima, y minibastones arrojadizos) y las cuales, reemplazándolas con armas de combate "a matar", serían espadas, alabardas/hachas de guerra/armas de asta, kunais/dagas arrojadizas o cuchillos; y un par de sorpresas más, como su manejo de la cuerda con dardo (el cual estaba amarrado en su antebrazo izquierdo y como dardo: un kunai) y los látigos de nueve secciones. Incluso le mostró las armas que él había hecho con materiales que parecían ser indestructibles, como su cuchillo Bowie; cuchillo Ka-bar, su par de espadas flamígeras, katana, jian, todas de color negro metálico. Para finalizar un poco sobre sus obras, le mostró una alabarda, cuya punta podía percibirse como "pesada".

Naofumi se asombró, aunque su expresión solo pudo verse con sus ojos levemente más abiertos como reacción—"¿Tú hiciste todo este arsenal por tu cuenta?"—Le pregunta.

—"Así es"—Asiente Yisugo, con una expresión de orgullo y nostalgia—"Tengo el don del armero. Este pequeño don me ha dado la habilidad de hacer estas obras con materiales tan durables que hasta podrían considerarse indestructibles. Gracias a mis maestros, me entrenaron para hacer estas armas, tanto como para usar mis habilidades mágicas".

—"¿Habilidades mágicas?".

—"Sí. Puedo utilizar los cuatro elementos y algunos derivados, como el rayo y la luz. Aunque en mi caso se controlan más como si fueran habilidades psíquicas. Jabalinas de luz, o rayos para electrificar, entre otras formas de ataque".

—"¿Cómo es que no fuiste elegido como uno de los héroes? Te ves más capaz de utilizar al menos una de ellas que los actuales. Incluso el del escudo".

—"Eso, ya tiene respuesta".

—"¿Qué?".

—"Los héroes legendarios deben ser invocados, y son agarrados de otro mundo, como tú. Yo nací en este mundo".

—"¿Qué hay en ese santuario?".

—"Eso...no te lo podría decir. Pero si llegáramos a tener que enfrentar una crisis, el santuario proveería lo que necesitáramos para tal objetivo".

—"¿Y esos animales?".

—"Animales que nos ayudarían a enfrentar la crisis".

—"¿Por qué mantener el secreto hasta ahora?".

—"Para protegerlo. Mis maestros me enseñaron que ese santuario podía corromperse y utilizarse para el mal, así que nos aislamos y creamos una barrera en la que impediría verlo. No obstante, con la evolución del mundo, solo hemos vigilado para que nadie sepa del lugar. Los animales, como los felinos, caninos y primates asustaban a la gente y mataba a los bandidos que pasaban la barrera".

—"¿Cómo es que tú tenías esa responsabilidad?".

—"Porque mis maestros me acogieron, me enseñaron a controlar mis poderes. Un día los necesitaron, lucharon y murieron, pero alguien tenía que hacerse cargo del santuario, y por eso yo estaba ahí".

—"Si hubieras aparecido en mi invocación, me habría ahorrado muchas cosas".

—"Tal vez, pero así no hubieras conocido a Raphtalia, o Filo, o Melty. Creo que existirá una razón de cómo pasaron las cosas desde tu invocación. De todas maneras, creo que no hay que pensar mucho en el pasado y lo que hubiera sido de la otra manera. Ahora tienes aliados, un pueblo y gente que te quiere, estando decidida a luchar a tu lado".

—"Te olvidas de alguien más".

Yisugo se confundió.

—"Hablo de ti. Tu fuerza es equiparable. Contigo en el grupo podríamos tener tanto la mejor defensa como la ofensiva perfecta. Podría darle menos carga a Raphtalia y Filo a la hora de atacar".

—"Ser tu espada. Creo que Raphtalia-san podría ponerse un poco celosa. Mejor considerarme un camarada con quien hablar y quien luchar a tu lado".

—"Y con lo que vi en el duelo entre los 'disque héroes', parece que compartimos sentimientos de desprecio".

Ambos rieron y chocaron los puños en señal de estar de acuerdo en este último punto.

Así, todo siguió su curso, esperando el día de la nueva reunión, con fe de que los héroes se portarán menos testarudos.

**Esta historia continuará**


	4. Chapter4

El día llegó, junto con el aviso de Melty, y por tercera vez, pero con Yisugo, Raphtalia y Rifana, la reina, Melty y Naofumi se reunieron con los tres héroes, quienes se encontraban recuperados, y de repente le lanzaban miradas de odio a cierto acompañante.

—"_¿En serio? ¿Tenemos que soportar una vez más a estos tres idiotas?"—_Pensaba Naofumi, viéndolos con desagrado, para después intercambiar miradas de reojo de complicidad con su amigo de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, como si se comunicaran —"_Aunque te estoy agradecido que les hayas pateado el trasero, parece que nos complicaste las cosas"._

—"_Ya veo"—_Le dice Yisugo, "telepáticamente"—"_Me disculpo por esto"._

_—"No hay problema. Déjame encargarme de esta discusión ahora"._

Él asiente, dejándole el asunto con tal de mantenerse al margen.

—"Bien, ahora que podemos hablar calmadamente"—Dice la reina, comenzando la discusión—"Empiecen por darse información".

Los tres declinaron.

—"Así que una nueva discusión"—Murmura con desagrado Ren, con expresión de fastidio.

—"¿Qué nos falta por discutir?"—Pregunta con desprecio Itsuki.

—"Naofumi es el único deshonesto aquí"—Agrega Motoyasu, exponiendo su carácter diario contra él.

—"_Otra vez con la burra al trigo"—_Pensaba Naofumi, quien apenas comenzaba la discusión y ya estaba molestado.

Naofumi solo empezó a explicar sobre la manera en la que poco a poco fue incrementando su poder y conseguir los diferentes escudos que le permitieran defender a toda costa al enfrentarse a las olas, al igual su logro por desbloquear los diferentes métodos de incremento de poder que ellos mismos habían mencionado durante la primera reunión, antes de la batalla contra L'arc y Therese. Para cuando la explicación finalizó, los tres empezaron a insultarlo y llamarlo "tramposo".

Por otra parte, Naofumi solo empezó a suspirar fastidiado al ver que sin importar lo que les explicaba ni qué tan calmado se los decía, simplemente no escuchaban y seguían de testarudos como mulas. Para cuando terminaron su ola de insultos y llamados "tramposo".

—"¡Ya deja de mentir!"—Gritó Motoyasu—"Eres el único que no ha mostrado su método de incremento de poder ¡Maldito tramposo!".

—"¡No creas que nos puedes engañar!"—Le secunda Itsuki.

—"No dejas de ser un tramposo"—Agrega Ren, quien se veía más tranquilo, aunque no el menos fastidioso.

Naofumi suspiró frustrado tranquilamente, sabiendo que entre más los oía hablando más de él, más los enojaba, tanto como Raphtalia y Rifana. "¿Podrían retirarse por un momento? Raphtalia, Rifana"—Les pidió Naofumi. Ambas asintieron y dejaron la sala. Rápidamente Yisugo dedujo que las negociaciones empezarían a ser más agresivas y posiblemente iban a incrementar hasta llegar a la violencia.

—"¿Quieren saber cómo me hice tan fuerte?"—Les pregunta retóricamente Naofumi, harto de todos los disparates—"Todo lo hice con esfuerzo. También creí en los métodos de aumento de poder que ustedes explicaron. Si realmente creías en ellos, te lo otorgaban ¡Básicamente hice lo mismo que ustedes!".

Pese a la cantidad de veces que se lo explicara, los tres seguían creyendo que estaban en un juego.

—"¿Tenías que robar nuestros métodos para llevarte la gloria y que te reconozcan como el héroe principal de todo? ¡Eso es muy bajo de tu parte!"—Acusa Motoyasu, señalándolo—"Sin mencionar lo que hiciste con ese escudo tramposo al combatir".

—"Se los dije, yo estoy hecho para la defensa. Por mucho que ataque a un monstruo, no le haré nada. No podría llevarme la gloria porque yo no hago ningún daño por más que ataque"—Les explica Naofumi, intentando no perder la poca paciencia que les tenía—"Por otra parte, ustedes son débiles. No pudieron hacerle casi nada de daño a la ballena interdimensional. Hasta mis compañeras le hicieron más daño que sus ataques".

—"¿Cómo explicas entonces tus ataques de esa mandíbula y la dama de hierro?"—Le interroga esta vez Ren, cruzado de brazos.

—"Esas son habilidades que, sí, tienen un ataque, pero me cuesta mucho de mi vida el invocarlas"—Responde Naofumi—"Pero en mi estado normal, por mucho que ataque a un monstruo, no les hará nada".

—"No te creo nada"—Dice Itsuki, incrédulamente.

En ese momento Naofumi se levantó y se acercó a Motoyasu, propinándole un golpe en la mejilla, el cual parecía haber impactado. Justo en segundos Motoyasu se dio cuenta que no le había dolido nada. De la nada, Yisugo le propinó un fuerte golpe en la otra mejilla que lo mandó a estamparse en la pared, logrando comprobar las palabras del héroe del escudo.

—"¡Oye! ¡Quién te crees tú para hacer esto!"—Le grita Motoyasu a Yisugo, quien mantenía una mirada totalmente intimidatoria hacia él, casi podía jurar que le advertía sobre el fin de su vida si llegaba a provocarlo. No tuvo más opción que desviar la mirada, con un fuerte rencor hacia él.

En ese momento, los tres volvieron a gritar al unísono, volviendo a los insultos, tanto para Yisugo, como para Naofumi, hasta que la reina liberó un hechizo que formó una gran bola de hielo y la dejó caer sobre la mesa, logrando el silencio entre los tres héroes.

—"¿En serio es momento para peleas internas?"—Les cuestiona la reina Mirellia, intentando racionalizar a Ren, Motoyasu e Itsuki—"¡Recobren el sentido, ustedes tres!".

—"Como sea ¿Por qué deberíamos escuchar a alguien que haría equipo con un tramposo?"—Le cuestionó Itsuki, lo que detonó cierta sorpresa amarga a la reina.

—"Mi país cooperará con todos ustedes para que puedan fortalecerse. Por favor, recobren el sentido"—Le dice la reina, en un intento por no perder la calma.

—"_Realmente no puedo calificar la magnitud de su estupidez"—_Pensaba Naofumi, suspirando lleno de frustración. Había otra persona que conforme oía a los héroes decir insultos sobre cómo le hacía Naofumi para volverse poderoso, casi al punto de superarlos, tenía más ganas de hacerlos pedacitos y arrojárselos a los monstruos para alimentarlos.

—"Dejemos a un lado el tema sus métodos para el incremento de poder y concentrémonos en los enemigos del encuentro de la ola"—Propone la reina, firmemente.

—"Buena idea"—Secunda la moción Naofumi—"Talvez ustedes hayan tenido experiencia en sus mundos de juegos sobre encontrarse con ellos".

—"No"—Niega Itsuki, sin tener idea alguna—"Nunca conocí algún personaje así".

—"Él era bastante extraño"—Le sigue Motoyasu, algo pensativo—"Él utilizaba una guadaña bastante extraña".

—"_Ciertamente era extraño que utilizara tal arma"—_Pensaba Naofumi, algo pensativo—"_¿Sería parte de los héroes de las siete estrellas?"._

—"¿Por qué no nos hablas de ellos?"—Le cuestiona Itsuki, con cara arrogante—"Parecían muy compenetrados durante su subida de nivel en Cal Mira".

—"Luego de que ustedes tres acapararan las demás habitaciones del barco, nos vimos obligados a compartir habitación con ellos dos"—Explica el héroe del escudo, con seriedad—"Hablamos y accedimos a pasar un día para subir de nivel lado a lado".

—"Entonces ¿No los conociste bien?"—Le pregunta esta vez Ren.

—"No".

—"Cuando subieron de nivel en Cal Mira ¿No notaste algo extraño?"—Interroga esta vez Itsuki.

—"De alguna manera la guadaña de L'Arc actuaba como las cuatro arma sagradas, ya que también absorbía materiales de los monstruos derrotados"—Seguía explicando Naofumi.

—"¿No se te hizo algo anormal?"—Le cuestiona Ren.

—"¿Cómo se supone que sepa lo que era normal en este mundo? No sé qué funcionamiento tengan la mayoría de las cosas en este mundo. Cuando le pregunté, actuó como si fuera lo más normal, así que decidí no seguí con el tema.

—"¿Eso es verdad?"—Le pregunta Itsuki, dirigiéndose a la reina esta vez.

—"No. Solo los héroes empuñan o utilizan armas de esas propiedades"—Responde la Reina.

—"¿Hay alguna arma que imite las acciones de arma legendaria?"—Le interroga Ren esta vez.

—"No"—Vuelve a negar la reina—"No he sabido sobre ninguna arma que pueda realizar tales cosas".

—"_Por muy normal que ellos hayan visto armas, seguramente ellos están usando armas fuera de este mundo"—_Pensaba Naofumi, aun pensativo.

—"Sin duda alguna sus armas eran extrañas"—Habla Itsuki.

—"Estoy de acuerdo"—Le secunda Ren—"Se supone que solo hay cuatro armas sagradas ¿De dónde consiguieron estas armas?".

—"Aguarden"—Interrumpe la reina—"¿Quieren decir que no saben de la leyenda de los héroes de las siete estrellas?".

—"¡¿Qué?!"—Exclaman Itsuki, Ren y Motoyasu por igual, sumamente sorprendidos. Naofumi, por otra parte, solo estaba algo sorprendido ante la nueva información que había soltado la reina. Rápidamente volteó hacia Yisugo, quien permanecía en silencio, pero lo que le llamaba la atención era su expresión tranquila. Él volteó y se encontró con su mirada y le señaló como aviso que él se lo diría después de la reunión. Él, sin tener ninguna opción, regresó su atención a la reunión.

—"_¿Hay más héroes en el mundo?"—_Se preguntaba Naofumi, un poco molesto, sintió que su compañero de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado.

—"Permítanme explicarlo"—Prosigue la reina, dándose a notar cierto brillo en sus ojos, el cual Naofumi logró predecir, recordando esa misma forma de actuar al momento de contarle sobre Fitoria—"La leyenda más conocida en este mundo es la de los cuatro héroes sagrados, pero hay otra leyenda que se les atribuye a los héroes de las siete estrellas".

—"¿Habían siete héroes?"—Pregunta Naofumi, pensando y recordando sus experiencias antes de llegar a este mundo.

—"Sí"—Afirma la reina—"Los héroes de las siete estrellas y los cuatro héroes sagrados estaban conectados íntimamente por el hecho de que todos eran héroes legendarios. A pesar que Melromarc ahora es un desastre gracias a Basura y Perra, nosotros debemos cerrar oídos y callar palabras sobre estos siete héroes para no acapararlos".

—"¿Por qué?"—Vuelve a preguntar.

—"Los héroes de las siete estrellas son famosos entre los aventureros por el hecho de que podían ser invocados, pero también porque un aventurero normal podía convertirse en uno"—Continúa la reina—"Las armas son usadas en la ceremonia de invocación, y en caso de que esta falle, puede elegir a un aventurero, en especial uno que tenga la habilidad de blandirla. Cuando el conflicto por las olas estallaban, había una gran posibilidad de que ellos aparecieran".

—"¿Hay uno que utilizara guadaña?"—Le pregunta el héroe del escudo, manteniéndose pensativo.

—"Si se pregunta si él es parte de nuestro mundo, la respuesta es no"—Contesta la reina—"Esos tres con los que usted y su grupo luchó solo generan más misterio que respuestas".

—"Cierto"—Agrega Naofumi, recapitulando algunas palabras que le habían dirigido Glass, L'Arc y Therese—"L'Arc me dijo que debía morir por el bien de su mundo".

—"¿Qué significará?"—Se pregunta Motoyasu.

—"Esa mujer Glass poseía unos abanicos con piedras incrustadas que se asimilaban a la de nuestras armas ¿No es eso extraño?"—Le secunda esta vez Itsuki.

—"¿Los abanicos?"—Infiere la reina—"No, esa arma no existe dentro de los héroes de las siete estrellas".

—"¿Qué clase de armas cuentan dichos héroes?"—Vuelve a preguntar una vez más el héroe del arco.

—"La primera es un bastón, el segundo viene siendo el martillo, el tercero, 'armas arrojadizas', le siguen los guanteletes, las garras, el hacha y el látigo"—Explica la reina.

—"Las armas arrojadizas suenan algo vagas"—Comenta Itsuki.

—"¿Lo es?"—Cuestiona Naofumi, algo desconcertado.

—"¿Sabe qué clase de arma es?"—Le sigue la reina, algo sorprendida.

—"Podría o podrían convertirse en una daga, Kunai, shuriken, algo que podría lanzar"—Responde Itsuki.

—"¿Qué hay de los guanteletes o las garras? ¿No son lo mismo?"—Preguntó repentinamente Motoyasu.

—"Yo también estaba pensando en eso"—Le secunda Ren.

—"Honestamente yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien"—Contesta la reina.

—"¿Iwatani-sama?".

—"El látigo"—Dice Naofumi, atrayendo la atención de todos.

—"Según la leyenda, el látigo tenía el potencial de convertirse en una cadena, o una maza"—Supone la reina.

—"No mejora mucho"—Prosigue Naofumi.

—"¿Qué nos puede decir usted, Yisugo-san?"—Le cuestiona repentinamente la reina, notando que él se había mantenido en silencio durante la discusión.

—"La diferencia entre las garras y los guanteletes sería su tipo de ataque"—Explica Yisugo, desde su punto de vista—"Los guanteletes se especializarían en golpes contundentes, golpes de choque y de naturaleza similar; Las garras se especializan mayormente en cortar, como si fuera carne o mantequilla al enemigo. En cuestión del látigo, la mayoría de las veces la consideran un arma que utiliza ataques de azote, que resultan ser en su mayoría dolorosos. En otros usos, también puede ser un arma que restrinja los movimientos de un oponente".

Todos se asombraron ante el conocimiento que había soltado el tipo de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, cuestionándose la manera y lugar de donde lo sacó.

—"¿Sobre el martillo y el hacha?"—Pregunta esta vez Motoyasu.

—"Casi el mismo principio que los guanteletes y las garras"—Continúa Yisugo—"Uno corta y el otro golpea contundemente, solo que estas, en caso de que sean también armas de asta como la lanza. De no ser así, tiene la misma funcionalidad, solo que tiene menor distancia de combate".

—"Nunca me he encontrado un héroe de las siete estrellas"—Dice Motoyasu.

—"Ellos han estado luchando en un lugar muy alejado de donde ustedes han peleado"—Sigue la reina

—"¿Por qué no simplemente le dejamos lidiar por las olas?"—Propone Itsuki.

—"_¿En serio? ¿En serio dejarán que otro se encargue de las olas? ¿Están mal de la cabeza? No pienso morir a manos de Fitoria por causa de estos tres idiotas"—_Pensaba Naofumi, sumamente molesto—"_¿No tienen ninguna vergüenza de tener tal idea?"._

Él rápidamente pensó en la hipótesis de la existencia de otras armas legendarias en otros mundos. También llegó a la conclusión de que, a pesar de su incremento de nivel en Cal Mira y el hecho de poder defenderse de Glass y los otros, había una posibilidad de que más gente de su mundo viniera al de los cuatro héroes, no habría oportunidad de ganar.

—"Si el enemigo es así de poderoso, tendremos que ponerle fin cuanto antes"—Supone Itsuki.

—"Estoy de acuerdo"—Le sigue Ren.

—"En ese caso, sería lo mejor que ustedes los héroes pasen por un entrenamiento formal de batalla"—Propone la reina, pero los tres héroes, como esperaba Naofumi y Yisugo, no les agradó mucho la idea. Sabían que ellos solo querían realizar "proezas" con las que se "ganaran" las alabanzas de la gente.

—"Entiendan ustedes tres, que la ola llegará muy pronto. Debemos prepararnos para la batalla venidera. Iwatani-sama, cuento con que usted nos ayudará en esto"—Prosigue la reina—"Reuniré a tantos caballeros y aventureros poderosos tan pronto como pueda. Con suerte, podrán asistirnos en la batalla".

—"Se lo agradezco. Fue de mucha ayuda en aquella ola. No sabríamos qué hubiera pasado de no ser por su intervención"—Le elogia Naofumi.

—"Fue una buena idea, pero no era mía. Fue la idea de uno de los acompañantes de Kawasumi-sama, su nombre era Rishia. Le debemos nuestra gratitud.

—"¿Rishia?"—Se preguntó Naofumi.

—"Kawasumi-sama, por favor, envíele mi gratitud. Fue una gran ayuda"—Solicita la reina.

—"De acuerdo. Lo haré"—Responde Itsuki.

—"Bien, hasta que seamos capaces de regresar a Melromarc, todos son libres de hacer sus gustos"—Declara la reina.

Justo cuando los cuatro héroes y Yisugo se iban a retirar, la reina llamó a Naofumi y Yisugo, solicitándoles que se quedaran un poco más.

—"¿Pasa algo?"—Le pregunta Yisugo, algo confundido ante su petición, al igual que el héroe del escudo

—"Tenía pensado enviar a los tres héroes a combatir las olas en otro país"—Dice la reina.

—"¿No son muy débiles como para dejarles esa responsabilidad?"—Le cuestiona Naofumi.

—"Sí"—Afirma la reina—"Por esa razón esperaría contar con la ayuda de los héroes de las siete estrellas".

—"Eso dependería de la fortaleza de los héroes"—Agrega Naofumi.

—"Si lo enviara a usted en vez de ellos, tendría menos tiempo para recuperarse"—Proseguía la reina.

—"Para peor caso, si la gente se enterara de que los héroes sagrados son más débiles que los héroes de las siete estrellas, llegarían a perder respeto".

—"¿Cuándo llegará la ola?"—Le pregunta Yisugo repentinamente.

—"En dos semanas".

—"Bueno, ya que te tendremos a ti como parte para ir a luchar en las olas podríamos arreglárnoslas, así que no se preocupe por el momento"—Propone Naofumi, y poco después recordó cuando cruzaron miradas durante la reunión—"Yisugo ¿Tú sabías sobre los héroes de las siete estrellas?".

Esta pregunta también le atrajo la atención a la reina, seguido de más preguntas a causa de su curiosidad.

—"Mis maestros me explicaron"—Dice Yisugo—"No era mi intención esconder la información, por lo que me disculpo de antemano. Siguiendo, me explicaron sobre ellos y por eso tengo conocimiento al respecto".

Esto condujo a más preguntas a la reina, quien se emocionó. Yisugo no le quedó más opción que contarle sobre él, tanto por el santuario, lo que protegía y el hecho que era un secreto. Esto último le pidió con suma importancia mantenerlo en secreto, al menos solo para ella. Para cuando acabó de contarle, quedó extasiada, con una cara de satisfacción (recapitulando el hecho que ella le encantaba las leyendas, cosa que dio a notar cuando Naofumi habló de Fitoria).

Unos minutos después, terminan de hablar y proceden a retirarse, dándole fin oficial a la reunión.

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia sus habitaciones.

**Continuará**


End file.
